Elise Riggs
Elise Riggs is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). She has appeared in every SSX game along with Kaori Nishidake, Zoe Payne and Mac Fraser. SSX (2000) Shrewd, dangerous, and beautiful, Elise uses her high-end style and runway model looks to dazzle the bewildered competition. Personal Info *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 120 lbs *'Age:' 23 *'Nationality:' Canadian *'Riding Style:' Boardercross (BX) *'Blood Type:' O- Stats * Edging: 15/32 * Speed: 14/29 * Stability: 12/20 * Tricks: 10/24 Boards Legends: F - Freestyle | BX - Boardercross | A - Alpine Trick Book SSX Tricky Elise is a blonde and beautiful Canadian snowboarding 'Amazon' who is as happy carving out a man's heart as she is carving a turn in the SSX World Circuit or the surf of Australia's Gold Coast. Nothing about Elise is accidental: she chooses her look, her moods, her friends, and her enemies. She is used to getting her way, and will use whatever it takes to get what she wants: her strength, her skills or her looks. Elise likes the rough stuff in the heat of SSX competition, and she hates losing. Just being passed by another rider gets to her competitive spirit. She will use her sharp and deadly humor to cut someone down to size, and a laugh that will chill you like a winter's day of surfing in Tofino. Personal Info *'Age:' 24 *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 150 lbs *'Nationality:' Canadian *'Rider Style:' Boardercross (BX) *'Alternate Sport:' Surfing *'Motto:' "Is that it?" *'Dream Date:' Mark McGrath *'Friend:' Eddie *'Enemy:' Marisol *'Favorite Movie:' Charlie's Angels *'Favorite Reading:' The Assertive Woman *'Favorite Music:' Rock, Dance Stats * Edging: 10/32 * Speed: 12/38 * Stability: 10/34 * Tricks: 12/36 Boards Legend: F - Freestyle | BX - Boardercross | A - Alpine Trick Books Interview What is your favorite course? *Unlike many of the other racers who find it too difficult, I simply love Tokyo Megaplex. I own that course. It's perfect for showing off mu superior athletic abilities, and putting a certain wannabe diva in her place. What is your favorite trick and why? *The La La La Lock Step. It's one I made up myself. First, you need huge air. Then, from a tweaked Indy grab, you release your feet from the bindings and perform a 360-degree toeside corkscrew roll parallel with the board while spinning the board on its lengthwise axis in the opposite direction. Then, you grab the board with both hands, re-engage your feet, and prepare to land. Holy cow! That sounds incredible. So, if you didn't snowboard, what would you be doing? *Well, I excel in rock climbing and surfing, so I might've pursued a career there, but recently I've been acting. So far, mostly sports ads, but I think I've got what it takes to do more. I'd love to do an action adventure movie. I'm taller than most male action stars, and with this bod and my looks I'm sure I'd be a hit. Have you made any friends on the tour? Enemies? *I'm not here to make friends. This is a rough sport; sometimes people forget that. There are some on the tour who seem to think it's all a big party, some kind of popularity contest. I know better; I'm here to win, and if you get in my way, you're going down. What is your greatest strength? Weakness? *I have many strengths. My greatest, I think, is that I am a natural athlete. I can do it all: jumps, tricks, speed, endurance, strength. And I never give up. My desire to win, my drive to improve; that's what keeps me in the winner's circle. And your weakness? *None to speak of. Wow. OK, tell us about your worst wipeout/injury. *When I was 19 I was just getting into surfing. I was in Australia, checking the surf at Bondi. I got caught by a rogue set marching through. I was young and dumb and tried to ride it. Everything looked good until I got to my feet. I think the west peak just bowled up the wave, turning it concave. All I could do was kick my board out and do a kung-fu fall 10 ft into the pit. The whitewater engulfed me, and I dived as deep as I could. There was a lot of underwater turbulence. I don't remember how long I was held down, but I do know I was dragged a long way. I eventually surfaced and had a chance to swim into safer deep water. I'll never forget that swim. It took ages to get back to the beach. Are you keeping it real? Tell us how... *If you're real, you got nothing to prove. You just are. What do you do when you're not snowboarding? *Train, rock climb, surf, train some more. I don't have time for the whole dating scene. I've yet to meet the man who can keep up with me anyway. Who needs 'em. Men are weak. SSX 3 Elise has always been a force to be reckoned with. She built up a winning reputation with a mix of savvy business sense and impressive focus. Explosive happiness brought on by big wave surfing or fresh powder riding shows the kink in an often titanium personality. Her passion for the outdoors and love for the thrill is rarely matched. This season Elise is evolving. With no sign of relinquishing her hard fought success within SSX, Elise has set her sights on improving her riding. Rider's DNA *'Nationality:' Canadian *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 150 lbs *'Age:' 26 *'Blood Type:' A *'Stance:' Goofy *'AKA:' Bombshell Rider Faves *'Thing in the World: '''Men *'Thing to Hate:' Flat places *'Place to Ride:' Elysium Alps *'Riding Partner:' Eddie Wachowski *'Riding Victim:' Marisol *'Other Sport:' Surfing *'Trick:' Frontside half-cab melon grab *'SSX Event:' Boardercross *'Secret Spot:' Smillie's Run - Whistler *'Food:' Portabello mushroom omelette *'Accessory:' Leather jacket *'Career Highlight:' Every win Rider QnA *'Boxers or Briefs:' Thong. *'Things You Have Broken:' Multiple records. The odd nail. *'If You Weren't A Pro:' Whatever I want. *'The Word:' "Snowboarding is life - the rest is details." SSX Blur Super modeling and building a business empire by day, shredding up the mountain and breaking records at night are all in a day's work for this SSX veteran... talk about beauty and the beast... she's both! *'Nationality:' Canadian *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 150 lbs *'Age:' 27 *'Blood Type:' A- *'Favorite Event:' Race *'Stance:' Goofy *'Likes:' Men *'Dislikes:' Flat places *'Trait:' Hot'n Bad *'Partner:' JP *'Rival:' Felix *'Motivation:' Keep her winning streak alive. Quotes from DJ Atomika: * Elise isn't busy kicking butt on the SSX Circuit; she's building a business empire. Sponsorships and a modeling career keep this superwoman in flight. * SSX trainers say Elise Riggs passed the preseason physical but the circuit is still buzzing with speculation about her recovery after a big wave surfing accident wreaked havoc on her ACL. * In the summer time Elise Riggs turns from shredder girl into surfer girl, but that doesn't mean she goes soft. It's nothing but big wave surfing for this girl. * Elise Riggs says she's back with a vengeance and feeling better than ever. Her ACL scare meant pulling two-a-days this preseason getting fit and focused. SSX On Tour A born self promoter, when she's out of the media's eye she gets restless. With a steady bubbling of aggression under the surface, Elise has been known to go 'on a tear' when the circuit is done. Seeking an endless stream of challenges to keep things fresh, Elise has tried her hand at launching her own 'Amazon-type' clothing line, starring in a few films (B Horror, Sexy Female Commando), dating and chewing up a long list of A list celebrity suitors, and showing a complete lack of restraint when it comes to getting into trouble. Ambitious, driven - if she's not fighting for gold on the SSX circuit she's tearing the place apart due to boredom. With skiing debuting on the circuit this year - Elise sees an opportunity to reinvent herself - and add another series of wins to her career. *'Nationality:' Canadian *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight: 155 lbs *'''Age: 28 *'Blood Type:' O- *'Stance:' Skier *'AKA:' Bombshell After the tour... Gave up everything and moved to Mexico to sell shell necklaces. Turned business into multi-billion dollar Jewelry empire. Bought Canada from Tyson - turned it into a llama farm. SSX(2012) Even though she left The Tour, Elise refuses to leave snowboarding behind, much to the chagrin of her agent and insurers she still gets out to shred between film shoots and convention appearances. Elise has found a perfect balance in her life between acting and riding and she’s never been more content. Always searching for the next rush, Elise has recently been consumed by a new obsession: base-jumping with a wing-suit. Contour flying down a mountainside at 150 km per hour delivers a rush unmatched by anything she could do on a snowboard alone and quickly Elise realizes that she has to find a way to marry the two. Backstory Elise Riggs (cover girl of SSX) has made her way back into the SSX world after taking a break from snowboarding and pursuing other goals. DNA *'Nationality:' Canadian *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 160 lbs *'Age:' 33 *'Blood Type: '''O- *'AKA:' Bombshell *'Home Mountain:' Cypress, Grouse, Seymour Mountain Flavor *'Likes: Men *'Dislikes: '''Flat Places *'Motto: 'TBD *'Music: 'TBD *'Film: 'TBD *'TV: 'TBD *'Briefs: 'TBD *'Visual Style: 'Surfing Relationships 'Eddie Wachowski Eddie is a friend of hers, though it's unknown how they became close. She's one of the few that can tolerate his immature behavior. Although Eddie didn't make a proper appearance in SSX 3, Elise's profile for that game mentions him as a friend. 'JP Arsenault' JP is a current friend of Elise. It's possible that she used to date him, or still is. Both have similar personalities, but Elise is slightly less narcissistic than JP. She's one of the few friends that he has. 'Marisol Diez Delgado' Marisol is one of Elise's rivals, though it was never explained how they started to hate each other. Both are sexy and sultry, often fighting over who's hotter. She didn't make a proper appearance in SSX 3, but Elise's profile for that game lists Marisol as her victim. Elise's taunts to her include calling her chicken legs and calling her clothes cheap. Marisol responds with insults in Spanish. 'Allegra Sauvagess' It was never stated in Elise's profile, but Allegra has her as her victim on her SSX 3 profile. This is mostly because Allegra is a tomboy, and can't stand idealistic beauty. 'Zoe Payne' Though never stated in either of their profiles, it seems that Zoe, like Allegra, can't stand Elise's stuck-up and pseudo-narcissistic personality, while Elise can't stand Zoe's anti-conformist personality. Gallery Elise.jpg|Concept art of Elise in SSX (2012) Elise DesignEvolution.jpg|Elise's evolution design in SSX (2012) Nbaelise.png|Elise as an unlockable character in NBA Jam: On Fire Edition seen in the trailer. SSXcoverPS3.jpg|Elise, with Mac, on the cover of SSX (2012) Elise render.jpg|3D render of Elise in SSX (2012) Smooch.jpg|SSX Tricky version Trivia *Elise's lottery purchase would be her own island. *Elise has a pet German Shepherd called Hinna. *In Elise's pockets? A toonie and a loonie. *The person Elise admires most is herself. *Superhero power? Mind control. *In her SSX 3 profile, both her friend and rival are the same in her profile as in SSX Tricky, despite the fact both Eddie and Marisol didn't make a proper appearance in SSX 3. *She is only one of 4 characters who hail from Canada. The other 3 are Psymon, Felix, and Maya. *At 5'11" Elise was the tallest female in the series, until SSX (2012) introduced Alex, who is 6' tall. *It's possible that Elise is from somewhere in British Columbia, and that Elise's father is either a former skier, or patriotic about Canada, or both. *According to her intro quote on Alaska, she has 5 brothers. *She is the second oldest female in the series, only being one year short of Seeiah in SSX Tricky. *She appears as an easter egg in a trailer for SSX (2012) (previously named SSX: Deadly Descents), where she appears as a paint job on a helicopter. *In the January 2011 issue of EGM, Elise was confirmed as a returning character in SSX (2012). *One of her SSX 3 bolt-ons was supposed to be a thong, but since it was deemed too explicit, it was replaced with mini shorts in the final print; however, she still has cleavage on one of her jackets. *Elise is one of the three characters who appears in NBA Jam: On Fire Edition. The other two are Mac and Kaori. **In NBA Jam: On Fire Edition, Elise is erroneously listed as "Faith". This was fixed when the game's rosters were updated, however. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Veteran